


I Don't Like You

by lostimnotlost (Yoshiblack16)



Series: Roommate AU [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humor, M/M, Roommates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4888150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/lostimnotlost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Nami leaves all of Zoro's bravado goes to hell and Sanji rises to the occasion to mess with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Like You

**Author's Note:**

> This one is set right after [Chocolate Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4668833) so you might want to go and read that one first.

Zoro stares blankly at the door uncertainty eating him inside. He had half a mind to go after Nami but his friend would definitely have his hide (and his wallet) if he didn't deal with Sanji right now. 

He turns around to face the blond who now has gotten over his embarrassment and is looking at him with an amused glint in his eyes. 

"So... You kissed me. Does that mean you like me?" Sanji asks hopeful. Zoro doesn't answer. not that he needed to since he flushed beet red and the blond can't contain the giggle bubbling inside of him. 

"The fuck are you talking about I was just pissing off that witch!" 

"Oi, don't talk about Nami-san that way you idiot!" Sanji shoves the other man. He may be happy about Zoro returning his feelings but he won't let the man talk that way about his ginger goddess. 

"A manipulative conniving witch, that's what she is!" Zoro shoves back. This shallow part of Sanji is the one that pisses him off the most. 

"And you can fuck off with that fake gentlemanly bullshit. Like I don't see you staring at her ass everytime." 

"Shut up, beautiful things are to be admired and Nami-san is sight to behold." He made motions with his as if he was drawing the ginger's hips in the air. Zoro looked like he wanted to strangle him. 

Sanji smirked.

"I must admit though, I didn't take you to be the jealous type, I figured you were mostly indifferent towards me." Sanji shrugs and wraps his arms around Zoro's neck. 

"You definitely like me, I'm flattered." 

"I fucking don't! You're annoying and you irritate me to no end." Zoro's response would be more effective if his eyes weren't fixed on the other man's lips. 

"The feeling is mutual. You still like me." Sanji smiled knowing. 

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." 

"No, I don't."

Sanji slides his hands down Zoro's chest and grabs him by the neck of his shirt, pulliing him closer to him. The blond smiles amused as watches the other man lock eyes with him, challenging but soon enough his eyes start to make their way down to his lips. Sanji leaned in slowly relishing on the small hitch of breath from Zoro as he parted his lips in anticipation and finally kissed him. 

Omake 

"Okay, let's say I do like you." Zoro said looking a little dazed from the kiss. 

"I thought we established that already." Sanji deadpans. 

"Shut up, just go with me on this." Sanji rolls his eyes. 

"Fine, whatever." 

"What are the chances I get laid tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> So my headcanon is that Zoro can be very nonchalant about PDA as long as there is an audience because he knows Sanji is weak to it whereas Sanji is the exact opposite.


End file.
